1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a television signal processing circuit, and particularly to a circuit which eliminates interference between two processing circuits caused by a signal from the tuner of one circuit on the other circuit when two processing circuits are adjacently positioned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art television receiver, it has been known that the local oscillator signal of one tuner interferes with the second harmonic of the audio carrier frequency to generate a beat on the television screen, or to exhibit a phenomenon of so-called 6-channel beat. In order to eliminate such a beat, a technique of inserting a trap in a tuner circuit is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,086. However, when a television receiver and a video tape recorder (VTR) are into a single integrated manner or when separate units are placed close to each other and each of them is provided with an individual tuner, there has heretofore been no protection from the interfering signal applied to one tuner from the local oscillator signal or its harmonics from the other tuner.